


Among You

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Season/Series 01, Songfic, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has a job to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL theme song fic challenge, with the character "Buffy Summers"

Buffy lay on her bed with her headphones tucked into her ears. She turned the music up, as a protest against the words her mother had spoken. Joyce had already retreated downstairs, but it was the point of the rebellion, not the timing.

It wasn't even that Buffy _wanted_ to be out after curfew. She would love to just stay home and listen to music. She would love to keep her stuffed animals in her hope chest instead of stakes, and she would dearly love to stop fighting for her life, sneaking back into the house covered in bruises and vamp dust.

But people needed her, even if they didn't know it. And as often as Joyce worked late at the gallery, she was lucky Buffy patrolled that area.

The song's chorus echoed her sentiments, and Buffy felt herself sitting up. She had to go patrol tonight. There had been twice as many vamps out as usual the last two weeks - Giles suspected a nest - and she had to stop them from turning even more innocent people. Sunnydale might not know she was there, or how much they needed her, but they did.

And she would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
>  But rest assured I will not let you down.  
> I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
> The strongest among you may not wear a crown._
> 
> [The full song +lyrics](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzw_LPwn8cw)


End file.
